Dominique
by Little V
Summary: Porque o nome dela vinha do latim e queria dizer "do Senhor". Fanfic para o VI Challenge Nova Geração. Teddy&Dominique.


_**Dominique. **_

Um vestido negro de seda, meias finas brancas, um coque preso por uma flor reluzente, brincos de prata e sapatos de salto agulha. 15 anos, um namorado, unhas roídas pintadas de um vermelho que descascava, boca pintada de cor da pele, olhos pintados da cor do metal. Sardas pelo colo, nariz, bochechas e costas, tudo isso à mostra. Dominique Weasley, irmã da noiva.

A gravata esquecida em cima da cômoda, os sapatos e as meias ainda por calçar, o relógio fechado no pulso magro, os cabelos caindo por cima dos olhos, sempre azuis, sempre profundos. 21 anos, prestes a se casar, gosto de café com chantilly na boca, lábios vermelhos faiscantes, maxilar trincado. Ted Lupin, o noivo.

Foram necessários três segundos para que a porta se abrisse, cinco para que os olhares se cruzassem, dez para que a ruiva entrasse no quarto e outros três para que fechasse a porta atrás de si. Somente um para girar o trinco. Outros dez para que somente se analisassem, deixando a saliva tomar conta da boca, o coração acelerar, a adrenalina percorrer todo o corpo, deixando uma sensação de fraqueza. _Infirmitas carnis. Fraqueza da carne. _Aquela mesma que fez a pupila se dilatar, os lábios se entreabrirem, os sexos pulsarem.

"O que faz aqui" e "Não diga nada" foi o que disseram um ao outro momentos antes de grudarem corpo com corpo. O batom cor de pele de Dominique borrando a boca carnuda e vermelha de Teddy, as mãos do rapaz se esfregando no sexo já molhado daquela que seria sua cunhada em poucas horas, gemidos segurados na garganta por medo de serem descobertos por todos que estavam dentro daquela casa. A cerimônia ocorreria nos jardins d'A Toca, como a tradição da família Weasley ditava, e não havia momento pior para estarem se encontrando. "Ou não haveria mais momento algum", pensou Ted, enquanto subia com pressa o vestido da irmã caçula daquela que dizia amar de todo o coração. Aquela com quem estaria casado para todo o sempre. Poderia sentir nojo de si mesmo por tal situação – estava a trair Victoire com sua irmã! -, porém o desejo falava muito mais alto. Quando aquilo começara, e porque, ele não saberia explicar. Só o que sabia era que de tempos em tempos tal cena se repetia.

A primeira vez que se sentira tentado por Dominique fora quando esta havia acabado de completar 14 anos de idade. Foi a primeira vez em que reconheceu que aquela menina possuía _mesmo_ sangue de Veela. Um oitavo Veela, assim como a irmã. Sete oitavos tentadora, apenas um oitavo a menos que aquela que chamava de noiva. Partes suficientes para fazê-lo perder os escrúpulos.

A primeira vez em que haviam realmente se tocado, que haviam concretizado a traição, fora em uma noite qualquer, sobre a qual Ted não se preocupou em relembrar a data, ou se estava frio, ou calor, ou chovendo. Não era importante. Não deveria ser. Dominique havia aparecido na sala, onde ele ainda tomava seus goles de scotch de frente para a lareira, e, sem direcionar-lhe uma palavra sequer, havia se sentado em seu colo, pernas abertas, carne contra carne, olhos cor de terra molhada. O beijo que lhe deu fora mais curto e seco do que o que Judas depositou na face de Jesus ao traí-lo. Não teve língua, ou arfar, ou gemer, que dirá suspirar. Durara, porém, segundos suficientes para que Ted passasse a noite em claro, pela primeira vez em anos sem ir às escondidas para o quarto de Victoire, o peso em seus ombros, o desejo inundando seu sangue. Fora a primeira vez que achara vulgaridade mais notável que finésse. Que achara vermelho mais sedutor que loiro platina. Que achara curvas mais amplas incrivelmente mais desejosas que um corpo magro e esguio. A primeira vez em que se sentira fora de si pela Weasley errada.

_Vulgus. Meretrix. _Em nada igual ao restante da família. Sem classe. Sem caráter. A ruiva das roupas curtas e apertadas, dos cabelos longos demais, das unhas roídas demais. Suja. Victoire sempre seria mais que ela: mais bonita, mas elegante, mais alta, mais magra, mais encantadora, mais delicada, mais fina, mais exuberante. Mas Teddy sempre preferira tudo que era de menos – e não de mais.

Era por isso que suas mãos rápidas, e com pequenos tremores, levantavam o vestido de Dominique para ter acesso livre ao corpo coberto por sardas ruivas. Corpo que sabia lhe dar tanto prazer – mesmo que depois se sentisse com nojo de si mesmo. A ruiva sorria enquanto sentia o cunhado arrancar alguns cabelos de sua cabeça, enquanto ela se entretinha em acariciá-lo por cima da cueca, testando os limites daquele homem que adorava tentar.

"Não temos muito tempo", foi o que a ruiva disse antes de se ajoelhar, abrir o botão da calça social de Ted e abaixar sua cueca. O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, sem saber se havia ar o suficiente no quarto. Sem saber se existia sensação melhor do que ter a boca de Dominique, de lábios finos e língua ágil, envolvendo seu membro. A adolescente lhe olhava nos olhos sem sequer piscá-los, convidando-o a analisar a cena, a sentir ainda mais prazer, tentando trazer toda a consciência de Ted para aquele momento, tentando despertar todas as sensações possíveis, aguçando os sentidos. Aquela poderia ser a última vez em que se tocavam, em que faziam o sexo mais gostoso que já experimentara. Ou não. Talvez nada daquilo mudasse e talvez estivesse ali puramente pela adrenalina de ser pega no dia do casamento de sua _mui ilustríssima_ irmã. Dominique adoraria causar essa cena. Gozaria caso visse a irmã percebendo o quanto Ted desejava àquela que sempre chamou de inferior.

"Dominique", foi o que Ted murmurou quando se sentiu quase chegando ao ápice, quando a levantou e a fez ficar de costas para si. Puxando-a pelo cabelo, segurando novamente seu vestido acima da cintura, encostou-a a penteadeira, onde minutos antes estava a se arrumar, e penetrou-a. Rápida e de forma seca, fazendo poucos movimentos, sem pensar no prazer dela, só no seu. Quando finalmente se despejou por inteiro dentro da menina, e quando virou-a para dar-lhe um beijo, não encontrou nada se não olhos frios e mãos que se arrumavam rapidamente. Ted não pôde satisfazê-la e, caso tentasse, sabia que seria negado. Ele não entendia, mas o prazer de Dominique era vê-lo sentir prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia nojo de si mesmo. Dominique gostava de saber que causava aquilo. Gostava de ver tudo o que poderia causar em um homem – especialmente no futuro marido da irmã.

"Será sempre assim", foi o que ela disse antes de deixar o quarto. Ela apareceu no altar da mesma forma como chegara ao local da cerimônia: Impecável. A única coisa que havia mudado era que, no lugar onde antes se encontrava uma boca fina e delicada, coberta por batom cor de pele, agora se encontravam lábios vermelhos e inchados, tão inchados que chegavam a estar fora do normal – um beijo nunca seria capaz de causar aquilo. Quando questionada sobre o porquê de lábios tão inchados e vermelhos pelo pobre coitado a quem chamava de namorado, disse-lhe de forma curta que o batom havia lhe dado uma tremenda alergia. Finalizou a mentira com um beijo -mais pegajoso do que o normal - nos lábios do garoto, que a deu o braço com carinho e cuidado desnecessários para quem estava a fazer o que estava fazendo há poucos minutos atrás.

Meia hora foi o tempo que levou até que Ted estivesse dando um beijo em Victoire, finalmente chamando-a de esposa. Ao virar-se para deixar o altar, de braços dados a loira, captou o olhar de Dominique. O mesmo olhar que o lançara poucos instantes atrás, enquanto o engolia com volúpia. Trincou o maxilar e segurou Victoire mais forte.

"Dominique". Porque o nome dela vinha do latim e dizia "do Senhor", mas de santa... disso ela não tinha _nada_.


End file.
